The present invention relates to a field of computer user interface, and more specifically, to a method and a system for two-dimensional indication in contents.
Recently, as the mobile devices become more and more popular, people normally spend much time on reading contents on the screen of the mobile devices. When viewing information on a touch screen of a mobile device, the current indication method is only one-dimensional. For example, when you browse a web page, you slide and view the page in a vertical way, and there is an indicator in the scroll bar on the right side of the screen showing the real-time viewing position on the whole page. The position of the slider (i.e., the indicator) on the scroll bar shows the position of the currently displayed content on the whole page. However, there are occasions where both the length and the width of the page to be displayed exceed the screen size, such as viewing a zoomed-in picture, a large table, a map, and etc.